


In guten und in schlechten Zeiten

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Major character death - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Bis morgen, Boerne.“</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Bis morgen, Thiel.“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

_„Zum Glück haben Sie ja mich, der Ihnen zur Seite steht. In guten und in schlechten Zeiten.”  
Boerne in „Spargelzeit.”_

 

„Bis morgen, Boerne.“  
„Bis morgen, Thiel.“

Dieses _Bis morgen_ war für Boerne jedes Mal wie ein kleines Versprechen. Es gab ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit, dass er Thiel auch am nächsten Tag wiedersehen würde. Aber in Wahrheit gab es keine Sicherheit. Sicher war nur, dass der Tod sie bald trennen würde. Vielleicht in wenigen Tagen, vielleicht in einigen Wochen.  
_Morgen._ Morgen würde er Thiel wieder besuchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war schon ziemlich spät, als Boerne seine Wohnungstür aufschloss. Es fiel ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue schwer, Abschied von Thiel zu nehmen, nach Hause zu fahren. Und seit einigen Tagen fiel es ihm noch viel schwerer. Denn auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, Thiel baute inzwischen immer schneller ab, wirkte zusehends kraftloser.  
Er wollte noch so viel Zeit wie möglich mit ihm verbringen, bevor er ... Da war schon wieder dieser gewaltige Kloß in seinem Hals. 

_„Boerne, Sie ... können mich ja vielleicht mal besuchen kommen. Also wenn Sie mal gerade nichts besseres zu tun haben.“_  
Natürlich besuchte er Thiel. Jeden Tag besuchte er ihn.  
Manchmal war Thiel danach sich zu unterhalten, dann unterhielten sie sich. Manchmal war Thiel nicht danach zu reden, dann redete nur er und Thiel hörte zu. Manchmal war aber auch das Thiel zu viel, dann schwiegen sie miteinander. 

Einige von Thiels Fußballkumpels hatte Boerne inzwischen flüchtig kennengelernt, einer davon, Günther, war ihm sogar beinahe sympathisch. Nun ja, beinahe.  
Nadeshda und andere ehemalige Kollegen statteten Thiel ebenfalls ab und zu einen Besuch ab, auch Frau Klemm und Alberich ließen sich hin und wieder bei ihm blicken. Thiel war nicht alleine.  
Nur einer war noch nicht dagewesen, sondern bisher nur auf einem Foto auf dem Nachttisch anwesend – Lukas. Aber der hatte auch erst kürzlich erfahren, dass sein Vater bald gehen musste. Thiel hatte ihm das nicht sofort mitteilen wollen. Lukas lebte noch immer in Neuseeland, der Kontakt zu Thiel war seit einigen Jahren wieder enger geworden. Als Herbert vor vier Jahren im hohen Alter gestorben war, war Lukas für die Beerdigung extra nach Deutschland gekommen, hatte Thiel beigestanden. Das hatte Thiel so viel bedeutet. Und Boerne wusste, wie unglaublich viel es Thiel bedeuten würde, wenn Lukas ihn besuchen würde.

Direkt abschalten und schlafen konnte Boerne nicht, er schenkte sich ein Glas Wein ein, nahm auf seiner Couch Platz und legte die Füße hoch.

Einmal hatte Thiel ihn spät abends nochmal angerufen.  
„Boerne, tut mir leid, dass ich so spät anrufe, aber ... na ja, ich kann nicht einschlafen.“  
„Dann erzähle ich Ihnen jetzt ein wenig was, bis Sie müde werden und schlafen können, in Ordnung?“  
„Okay.“  
Und dann fing er an zu erzählen, erinnerte Thiel daran, wie sie einst ein Ehepaar gespielt hatten. Damals hatte Thiel das ja so gar nicht lustig gefunden, aber nun lachte er immer wieder leise.  
„Sie haben mich vor Onkel Gustav Mausebärchen genannt, ein peinlicherer Kosename ist Ihnen wohl nicht eingefallen.“  
Boerne sprach immer weiter, und irgendwann war dann Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Thiel?“ Keine Antwort. Fast wäre er schon in Panik verfallen, doch dann hörte er Thiels Schnarchen, und lächelte. Thiel war eingeschlafen.  
_Bis morgen, Thiel._

Boerne nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Thiel und er hatten im Laufe der Zeit so oft zusammen bei ihm auf der Couch gesessen, und ein Glas Wein getrunken. Na ja, manchmal hatte Thiel ja mit einem Bier vorlieb genommen. Zu gerne würde er noch einmal mit Thiel bei Wein und Bier zusammensitzen.  
_„Boerne, ich bin hier für die Ermittlungen zuständig, nicht Sie!“_  
Wie viele Male Thiel ihm diesen Satz früher wohl so ungefähr an den Kopf geknallt hatte? Und oft hatte Thiel ihm noch ganz andere Sachen an den Kopf geworfen.  
Er seufzte tief, bevor er den nächsten Schluck nahm. Sein grummeliger Nachbar, den er seit vielen Jahren fest in sein Herz geschlossen hatte, würde bald nicht mehr da sein. Er hätte ihn so gerne noch etwas länger um sich gehabt.

 

„Boerne, können Sie mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun?“, hatte Thiel ihn neulich gefragt.  
„Sicher, welchen?“  
„Verschonen Sie die Leute auf meiner Beerdigung mit einer ellenlangen Grabrede.“  
Im ersten Moment wäre er fast zusammengezuckt. _Beerdigung._ Thiel sprach von seiner eigenen Beerdigung. Boerne hatte jegliche Gedanken an Thiels Beerdigung bisher mehr oder weniger erfolgreich verdrängt, wollte nicht daran denken, weil das so unglaublich schmerzte. Und jetzt sprach Thiel das Thema auf einmal völlig offen an, scherzte sogar darüber. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er nun erwidern sollte.  
Etwas zögernd schaute er Thiel an, sah das zaghafte Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. Thiel hatte die Situation angenommen, akzeptierte sie. Thiel akzeptierte das, was sein Herz bisher noch nicht konnte.  
Plötzlich musste auch Boerne lächeln. Warum denn eigentlich nicht? Warum sollten sie diesem bitteren Thema nicht mit etwas Humor begegnen?  
„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht versprechen, Thiel.“  
„War ja klar.“  
Thiel lachte leise, und er stimmte mit ein.  
Und während sie leise lachten, durchströmte Boerne das Gefühl der Dankbarkeit. Dankbarkeit dafür, dass sie auch in dieser beschissenen Situation miteinander lachen konnten. Ja, die Situation war beschissen. Thiel würde bald sterben. Natürlich war das beschissen. Aber es war schön, dass sie dennoch miteinander lachen konnten.  


 

Boerne gähnte herzhaft und ihm fielen beinahe die Augen zu, allmählich sollte er doch mal schlafen gehen.  
_Morgen._ Morgen würde er Thiel wieder besuchen.

 

Erster Stock, dritte Tür links. Längst hätte er den Weg auch im Schlaf gefunden.  
Er drückte die Klinke hinunter, betrat das Zimmer, und nahm auf dem selben Stuhl wie immer Platz.  
Thiel grinste ihn an. Das hatte er in den letzten Tagen nur selten getan.  
„Darf ich fragen, was Sie so erheitert?“  
„Lukas war heute Morgen hier, später kommt er auch nochmal.“  
„Oh Thiel, ich freue mich so sehr für Sie.“ Er hatte es sich so sehr für Thiel gewünscht, sich so sehr für ihn gewünscht, dass er Lukas nochmal sehen würde.

Thiel erzählte mit strahlenden Augen vom Besuch seines Sohnes. Dann wurde er auf einmal ganz ernst. Thiel streckte seine Hand aus und griff etwas kraftlos nach Boernes. Boerne schloss vorsichtig seine Finger um Thiels.  
„Danke, Boerne. Für alles.“  
Boerne spürte es. Spürte, dass sie sich gerade zum letzten Mal sahen, dass die Zeit des Abschiedes gekommen war.  
Wortlos beugte er sich vor, schmiegte sich vorsichtig gegen Thiel, wollte ihm nochmal nah sein. Er verbarg sein Gesicht an dessen Schulter, und hielt noch immer seine Hand fest.  
Als er Thiels freie Hand spürte, die langsam über seinen Rücken strich, konnte er die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Hemmungslos schluchzte er drauflos, weinte seinen ganzen Schmerz heraus.  
„Mein Gott, Boerne. Heben Sie sich noch ein paar Tränen für meine Beerdigung auf.“  
Und da musste er lachen, er lachte und er weinte.  
Irgendwann war die letzte Träne geweint, und er richtete sich langsam wieder auf.  
Thiel schaute ihn an, und auch seine Augen waren feucht. Aber er lächelte. Und nun lächelte auch Boerne wieder.

„Erinnern Sie sich eigentlich noch an den ... Lattenrost?“ Ob Thiel wissen würde, was er damit meinte? Es waren so viele Jahre vergangen, er bezweifelte, dass sich Thiel an ihren ersten persönlichen Kontakt zueinander überhaupt noch erinnern konnte.  
Thiel sah ihn an, schien zu überlegen. Dann schoben sich seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben.  
„Ihr Gelispel vergesse ich ganz sicher nicht.“  
Thiel erinnerte sich.  
„Thiel, das ... das war damals der Beginn einer ...“  
„Ja.“  
_Ja._ Alles war gesagt.

„Boerne?“  
„Ja?“  
„Gehen Sie jetzt bitte, ich ... brauche ein wenig Ruhe.“  
„In Ordnung.“  
Langsam ließen sie einander los. Langsam stand er auf.

„Tschüss, Boerne.“  
„Tschüss, Thiel.“

Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Thiel um. Sie lächelten sich an.

 

 _Dann kuschelte sich der große Hase an den kleinen Hasen und flüsterte lächelnd: „Bis zum Mond ... und wieder zurück haben wir uns lieb.“_  
_Aus „Weißt du eigentlich, wie lieb ich dich hab?“ von Sam McBratney._


	3. Epilog

_Und wenn Du dich getröstet hast, wirst Du froh sein, mich gekannt zu haben._  
_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

 

Schmunzelnd betrachtete Boerne das Foto, das Thiel und ihn als Ehepaar zeigte, und legte es auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Hundert. Genau hundert Tage, seit Thiel gegangen war. 

 

Nachdem sie sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten, war Boerne in die Cafeteria gegangen. Heim gehen mochte er nicht, er wollte noch eine Weile in Thiels Nähe bleiben. Er trank einen Kaffee. Und dann noch einen. 

Sein Handy klingelte. Thiel.  
„Hallo?“  
„Boerne? Mein Vater hat mich gebeten, Sie anzurufen.“ Lukas. „Können Sie vielleicht in sein Zimmer kommen?“  
„Ja.“  
Ob Thiel ihm vielleicht noch irgendetwas wichtiges mitteilen wollte? Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass er ihn nochmal sehen würde, war sich sicher gewesen, dass sie sich vorhin für immer verabschiedet hatten. 

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag drückte er die Klinke hinunter.  
Lukas saß neben Thiel auf einem Stuhl und hielt seine linke Hand, er nickte Boerne kurz zu. Boerne hatte Lukas bisher nur einmal gesehen und kurz mit ihm gesprochen, damals auf Herberts Beerdigung.  
Thiel sagte nichts, aber er lächelte.  
Und Boerne fühlte wieder einen Kloß im Hals, diesmal einen besonders riesigen.  
Thiel wollte ihn bei sich haben. Wollte ihn bei sich haben, wenn er ging.  
Er setzte sich und griff vorsichtig nach Thiels rechter Hand.

Thiel schloss seine Augen.

 

Hundert. Hundert Tage ohne Thiel. Na ja, _ohne_ Thiel war eigentlich nicht richtig. Er war noch immer jeden Tag in seinen Gedanken. Und er redete noch immer oft mit anderen Leuten über Thiel. Manchmal redete er sogar mit Thiel.  
Die Trauer wich immer öfter einer tiefen Dankbarkeit. Dankbarkeit dafür, dass er ihn gekannt hatte. Dankbarkeit dafür, dass Thiel so viele Jahre ein Teil seines Lebens gewesen war.

 

Es klingelte an der Tür.

„Schön, dass du kommen konntest, Lukas.“ Boerne konnte es kaum erwarten, ihm das Hochzeitsfoto zu zeigen und die dazugehörige Geschichte zu erzählen. Und da gab es noch so viele andere Anekdoten, die er ihm unbedingt erzählen musste.  
„Kann ich dir einen Schluck dieses hervorragenden Weines hier anbieten?“  
„Na ja ...“ Lukas verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Haben Sie vielleicht auch ein Bier da?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beim Schreiben begleitet mich oft Musik, beim Schreiben dieser Geschichte habe ich häufig das hier gehört: [Terry Jacks - Seasons in the Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG9otasNmxI&list=FLZLzTlTXekxZwiiZ1nOmZWA&index=12)  
> Direkt zur Geschichte passt es vom Text her nicht, aber es ist eins meiner Lieblingslieder zum Thema Tod. 
> 
> Was das Ende der Geschichte betrifft, war ich mir unsicher. Einerseits fand ich es schön, dass Thiel und Boerne sich nochmal alles Wichtige sagen und dann mit einem Lächeln auseinander gehen, andererseits fand ich den Gedanken aber traurig, dass Boerne nicht bei Thiel ist, wenn er geht.  
> Ich habe mehrmals hin und her überlegt, und so wie es jetzt ist, fühlt es sich für mich richtig an - vielleicht ja auch für die Leser. :)


End file.
